Sonic Pulse Rifle
The Sonic Pulse Rifle is a Toa tool belonging to the Toa of Sonics Decill . History The design for the Sonic Pulse Rifle was first conceived by Decill while under the tutelage of the Primusien scientist Cygon. The first prototypes of the weapon would either fail or explode. Cygon theorized that the design required a stable power source and propsed that he and Decill travel to Xia and to buy suitable parts. During a business negotiation between Decill and a Vortixx weapons supplier the building they were in was bombed by The White Dagger in their plot with the Dark Hunters to create unrest in Xia so that it could be used as a staging ground for an invasion of Metru Nui. Decill and Cygon were unable to find a stable power source until Decill came up with the idea of using his own elemental energy to channel through the rifle. Despite the dangers of doing so Decill built the weapon before leaving Xia for Odina. The Sonic Pulse Rifle's first use was in the Shadowed One's chamber on Odina. The Shadowed One ordered the Dark Hunter Inquisitor to kill Decill. Inquisitor managed to break Decill's sword and threw him across the room. The Dark Hunter taunted Decill by recalling how he killed Decill's predecessor, Stronis. As Inquisitor prepared to deliver a final blow Decill pulled out the Sonic Pulse Rifle and it sucessfully took down Inquisitor. Afterwards Decill began using the rifle as his primary Toa tool and over the years he made several modifications and upgrades to its design. After Decill was captured by Makuta Nezghul the rifle was destroyed. Cygon based the design of his laser arm cannon off of the Sonic Pulse Rifle, but with modifications for increased firepower and different firing modes for stun, injure, and kill. Functionality The Sonic Pulse Rifle is a semi-automatic rifle with a maximum range of 1 kio. The rifle does not overheat, but requires a brief recharge period between firings. An interesting feature of the weapon is that its power source is Decill's own energy source. It channels his energy into a concentrated blast that is capable of stunning or damaging most individuals. In order to prevent an enemy from using the rifle against him, Decill built in a safety protocol into it so that it can only fire when it comes into physical contact with Decill's unique energy signature. Decill's knowledge and memorization of the Sonic Pulse Rifle's design is so great that he is able to build the weapon from scratch, with the materials found in a normal workshop or scrapyard, in half an hour. Known Users *Decill *Cygon - based the design of his laser cannon arm off of Decill's design Trivia *The idea for the Sonic Pulse Rifle and Decill being its creator was based off of Captain Cold and his Cold Gun from DC Comics. Like Captain Cold, Decill has perfectly memorized the design of his weapon and is able to build it from scratch from spare parts in a short amount of time.